My referenced U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,546, describes problems of accessibility encountered by wheelchair users. Social gatherings at private homes are a typical exemption to requirements imposed by law for wheelchair access. In other instances also, a part of a building, such as the entrance, is accessible to wheelchairs, but because stair barriers occur between "split" levels or platform elevations, access from the outside does not equate to full access inside. Cost and space limitations may also prevent complete interior access by wheelchairs.
The prior art of ramps, lifts, elevators and the like generally relates to the provision of "barrier free" accessibility for singly independent wheelchair challenged persons. Such devices are most appropriate for new construction and significant renovation of existing structures.
Many wheelchair challenged persons are not singly independent and may require varying degrees of assistance in different tasks. And in many applications, wheelchair access is not required 100% of the time; or the scale of a facility or residence does not, or resources available, do not, warrant the renovation or expense that installation of a permanent ramp, lift or elevator entails. In other instances, ramps and elevators require space that may not be available. Typical examples of wheelchair access circumstances in which the present device is useful include the occasional visitation of a wheelchair challenged person to family or friends' residences, or business or social gatherings at private residences. Such visitations and gatherings may be considered "community" gatherings.
The invention permits broadened wheelchair access to places, businesses, facilities, homes and locations of ordinary living activities where conventional ramp or elevator or lift systems may not be required, or may be impractical because of space, infrequent use, or financial considerations. The device may be conveniently mass produced for such community applications and provided for use as an ordinary, standardized houseware.